All electronic systems require some form of memory or storage. Data storage, often called storage or memory, refers to computer components and recording media that retain digital data. Data storage is a core function and fundamental component of consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as computers, televisions, cellular phones, mobile devices, and digital video cameras.
Recently, forms of long-term storage other than electromechanical hard disks have become feasible for use in computers. One of these is flash Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM). Flash EEPROM memory includes a plurality of floating-gate field effect transistors arranged as memory cells. NAND flash is one form of non-volatile memory used in solid-state storage devices. The memory cells are arranged in typical row and column fashion with circuitry for accessing individual cells.
The development of Flash technology has led to the development of Solid State Drives (SSD). Solid State Drives are an alternative to hard disk drives (HDD) and are usually made from flash memory. However, Solid State Drives and other such embedded systems that boot and execute firmware stored in a non-volatile memory require periodic updates. Usually, the update requires physically shorting two electrical points on the hardware, which requires the factory or the customer to have access to these points on a circuit board. This physical method of shorting the hardware for updating can present the risk of permanent damage to the product.
Thus, a need still remains for safer methods of updating and modifying device settings while eliminating the risk of physical and permanent damage to the device. In view of the increasing demand for storage management of electronic systems, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.